Kairi the only one for me
by Soryan Saxon
Summary: "Sora?" "Yeah?" "...Are you wearing cherry lip gloss?" "... Its chap-stick..." in the process of being revised-Chapter 1 revised now up
1. WARNING: may contain confidential info

Kairi the only one for me Chapter 1 Persocom Teachings

Hello! My name is Kairi Sekimoto, I am 15 years old, I have auburn hair, lightly tanned skin, and Lavender eyes. Oh, and did I mention I am the last hope for persocoms and human kind? I am the night, I am the day, I am the-

"KAIRI!" My eyes snapped open, only to find myself precariously perched on the side of my bed, the ground drawing closer as I tried to untangle myself from my thick comforter and sheets.

I hit the ground with hardly any noise, my impact absorbed mostly by my frivolous amount of pillows and blankets I must have pushed off myself in the night.

"Oh my god, Axel!" he snickered and ran out of my room , dodging the pillow I threw at him. "Yeah you better run!" Huffing, finally able to untangle myself, I glared at my bed. How dare it let me fall like that?

"You said to wake you up, so I woke you up," he said appearing in my doorway, now with a tooth brush in hand.

…

….

Toothbrush?

"You Brush your teeth?" Axel brushes his teeth?

"Yes, I brush my teeth, smart ass. Just because I don't always wear clean clothes doesn't mean I don't brush my teeth."

"Ew, Axel, get out! You're Getting Spit on the floor!" Ew. He made a quick exit as I threw another pillow at him. He sickens me, he really, really does.

Okay, now that he left, I should probably clear a few things up. I'm not the last hope for persocoms and human kind. I'm just Kairi Sekimoto, 15 year old self-proclaimed anime fanatic. The part about the way I look Is true, though.

I may have left out that I am so skinny it looks like I have a disease or something, and that I almost always have bags under my eyes from staying up too late to play video games (and by late I mean 5 am.) But can you blame me? I mean, if I hadn't gone on those raids, I wouldn't have gotten those rare items! Then I wouldn't have been able to run that dungeon! Then Lucy would have kicked my ass!

But… Never mind that. You don't want to know about my online troubles. Okay, the annoying freak who just woke me up? Yeah, that's my big brother, Axel. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him. And I and not talking about this room.

The only reason I have yet to unleash my wrath upon him is because baby axel had a habit of poking holes in things when he was a baby…most notably condoms. Just don't tell the condom company that, or we might have to sell mom's house.

If it had been anyone but Axel, I would have torn off their arm and beat them to death with the wet end. But, unfortunately, I owe my existence to the little worm.

Axel is Kind of like me. We both have red hair, except his is bright red. His eyes are green, not blue. He is as skinny as me, but he is paler. He looks more like mom, I look more like dad. He loves fire, but then again, who doesn't? I can also assure you, I am not nearly as sadistic as he is, I don't think. Namine, my best friend, says I'm not. But she isn't the most reliable source. She's like Quatre from Gundam wing, she's too nice.

"Axel, babe! Are you ready to go?" Ugh, Axel's girlfriend Larxene is here. I liked her, I really did, but every time I walked into a room I seem to find her trying to eat my brother. Ew. If I wanted to see that, I would watch hentai. I mean, I know I'm a total perv, but I don't find it hot when it's my brother.

"c'mon Kai, you're coming with us today." What?

"What?" you have to be kidding me.

"Mom doesn't want you moping around the house today, so you get to come hang out with us." maybe I could- "and don't even think about ditching us, I'm going to be watching you like a hawk." Damn. it.

I slammed my head on my wall, "fine, just let me get ready." this is going to be a long day. Kairi, the savior of persocoms and human kind, never had to deal with this crap.


	2. Punkass bitch Pikachu and Stubbs

Yuri the only one for me chapter 2: punk-ass bitch Pikachu and Stubbs.

After I 'politely' told Axel that I couldn't get dressed with him in the room, I put on an old hoodie, my favorite hat to cover up my messy hair, some baggy jeans and a pair of flip-flops. I quickly grabbed my DS with my new pokemon game in it as Larxene and Axel dragged me out the front door.

I was looking forward to playing the new game. I just caught a pikachu and I have a big gym battle coming up.

I pulled out my cell phone, which was already in my pocket, and checked my messages. Namine texted me saying that she was looking forward to seeing me. Actually, she'll probably be with her brother, Cloud, one of Axel's friends, today. They tend to be together a lot.

Poor girl, she still doesn't understand that older brothers are the spawns of satan and shouldn't be treated as humans. If you do treat them like people, they start to think they can sleep inside at night, and that they should be let off their leashes for a little while, and, this is the worst one, that they can wake you up in the morning when you are having a good dream!

I made the mistake of treating axel as a human when I was three. I lost all power over him, and look at me now! He wakes me up at noon, noon for god sakes! He never uses the dog house I made for him, and he never puts the collar on so I can take him on walks any more! Insolent little whelp.

" Don't look so Pissy, it's not like I kidnapped you." Axel mumbled from the front seat, trying to navigate around the numerous cars on the road.

I hate it when he drives, it always feels like we're about to crash " yeah, yeah. Just keep your eyes on the road, if you kill us, I'll bring you back to life just so I can kill you again!" he seemed to stiffen when I said this. Yeah, you better be scared Axel.

Ugh! This is taking forever! I took out my DS and started playing to pass the time.

__________________________________________________________________________________

It still took a while to get to where we were going, which turned out to be the middle of baker street. We parked a couple of blocks away because its so hard to reach it by car and walked the rest of the way. Not that I minded, I like walking. Just because I loves me some anime and RPG's doesn't mean I am out of shape. A brisk walk is good every once in a while, especially if I can rub my fitness in my brothers face. " Come on, Axel! Hurry up!"

Axel puffed his cheeks out at me " Shut up, you little freak of nature!" Larxene was right beside him, laughing at us.

" You know, she may be on to something, Axel. You do look a bit heavier than usual." she giggled. See? I told you I liked her. I just don't like what she does to my brothers neck.

"Like hell I am!" he yelled running faster in an attempt to catch up to me. It failed, of course, and he collapsed in exhaustion.

"pathetic" I muttered, whipping out my DS. I was now at the gym, all of my other pokemon were completely drained, and I didn't have any potions left. We were both down to our last pokemon. Mine was pikachu, and so far we were doing great.

"Thunder bolt, thunder bolt. I said thunder bolt you stupid little rat!" Frickin pikachu! Listen to me! "Ah! No, you son of a- God damn it you little punk ass bitch!"

"ahem!" some one cleared their throat so I snapped my head up. I had stopped right in front of the water fountain in the middle of Baker street, I walked right past all of Axel's friends. I turned around slowly and found my self face to face with the person who got my attention. Well, kind of.

The persons eye line was level with my chin. But his hair, which made him look like a porcupine, made him level with my forehead. He was tan, really dark skinned, which contrasted with his bright blue eyes. Which, by the way, were glaring daggers at me.

Axel was now looking at me like I had grown another head, "Kairi? Are you OK?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What do you mean 'are you OK'? Of course I'm not OK, the little rat just died on me!" I yelled throwing my hands into the air.

"Kairi," I heard a timid voice call me. Ah! Namine.

I craned my neck to see her, and, sure enough, there she was. Her crystal clear blue eyes calm. Hmm, I don't seem to surprise her anymore. I grinned and waved at her " hey Nammi!" she smiled. I looked at everyone else who was there, people I had known for years, they were accustomed to my odd behavior, the only ones who looked surprised were Axel (I have no idea why he was...), and the one I had yet to meet. "So..." I began, looking at the short boy, "who are you Stubbs?"

… wow, short people are scary when they are angry...


	3. wait for me, the Goulet and Ramen

Yuri the only one for me chapter 3:"Wait for me, Dammit!" Robert Goulet, and top ramen

Okay, so after they pulled Stubbs, aka Sora, off of me, I found out more about him. Apparently, he was Roxas's cousin who had recently moved here to go to Nagareboshi Academy, one of the best schools in the country, and my school before I left.

After we got that settled and stubbs, I mean Sora, calmed down, every thing was just about the same. Namine and I were talking about school and what the last day was like, Axel was chatting with Larxene, Demyx, Demyx's boyfriend Zexion, Roxas (Sora's cousin and Namine's SOUL MATE!!!!) was talking with Hayner, Olette Hayner's girlfriend, and Pence, And sora, I mean stubbs, was talking with cloud, Leon, Riku, Aerieth clouds girlfriend, Rinoa, Leon's girlfriend, Tifa, and Yuffie. How the hell did Axel make so many friends you ask? Well, I don't know, I've been investigating that for a while now.

" So, Namine, Have- wait," I looked around, before dragging Namine far away from every one else, " Has Roxas Asked you out yet?" I Said wiggling my eyebrows.

Her face turned a bright red before sputtering an "Of course Not!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head " because You two are soul mates! Not to mention the fact that he is in love with you, can't say more than two words around you without stuttering, and not to mention the fact that your the only girl he ever looks at." I was now flapping my arms around like a mad man. "I had to wait till episode 18 of lovely complex for Otani to realize he loved Risa, that didn't take nearly as long as this was and I was about to kill that little son of a- ahem. Never mind, the point is that this is taking too long!"

I finished, but it took a while for Namine to respond, " uh, Sorry?" she quirked her head to the side.

Awww, so cute. I put my pointer finger to my lips, "Now lets see, how can I make this any clearer? Oh, I know! Namine, if you and Roxas don't get together, I will lock you two in a room together with no food or water until you two are going at it like bunnies, and if that doesn't work, i'll sick Robert Goulet on you!"

" isn't he dead?"

" What?! Who told you that?! The Goulet Can never die! If ever I would leave you, It wouldn't be in summer! Seeing you in summer I never would go! Your hair streaked with sun-light, Your lips red as flame,Your face with a luster that puts gold to shame! But if I'd ever leave you, It couldn't be in autumn! How I'd leave in autumn I never will know!I've seen how you sparkle, When fall nips the air. I know you in autumn, And I must be there! And could I leave you, running merrily through the snow? Or on a wintry evening, when you catch the fire's glow? If ever I would leave you, How could it be in spring-time? Knowing how in spring I'm bewitched by you so? Oh, no! not in spring-time! Summer, winter or fall! No, never could I leave you at all!"

I finished off my musical number and looked around. Again, everyone was looking at me. I looked at Namine and, surprisingly, she was surprised too. "Kairi, Do you have the hots for Robert Goulet?"

"Dont change the subject!" I yelled at her.

"But you were the one who-"

" don't interrupt!" She shut her mouth so I could continue, " Now Namine why-" I looked around again, every one was still looking. I glared at them and all most everyone went back to what they were doing, except for stubbs and Roxas who started walking towards us. Great, Roxas I don't mind, but Stubbs is mean!

I was about to say hi to Roxas but stubbs grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from them before I could say anything. Namine started to say something, but then Roxas started talking. Her face lit up and she started twisting the tip of her hair, traitor. " Okay, here's the deal, Roxas wants some time with Namine so I'm suppose to keep you busy, OK?"

"What? Roxas came up with this plan? Really?" Really?

"Yeah, Why?" Aww, He really hasn't been here long.

" Because, usually he never does anything about him and Namine getting together, he just blushes and stutters like an idiot! This, my short friend, is progress!"

He blinked, "Um, Okay?"

" Your no fun, you know that?" He really isn't.

"Whatever, let's just leave them alone, alright?" he started to walk away.

I grabbed him by the arm, " Oh no you don't, you took away my shopping friend, so you also have to replace her."

His eyes almost bulged out of his skull, " What?! No no no, Roxas took Namine! I'm just a pawn here!"

" You said you were going to keep me busy, so keep me busy, or else."

He gulped and nodded, oh yeah, he knows his place. As I pulled him down the street toward the mall, I saw a look on his face that could only be described as terror. Yeah, you better be scared, and this IS going to be a long day...

Sora practically collapsed on Axel's living room couch, poor kid, I think I worked him a little too much. He just spent the last 4 hours chasing after me as I made my way through almost all of the stores in the mall, then, every time he almost caught up to me a cashier had to come and tell him I had already gone to another store. The last one we went to kicked us out when he yelled " Wait for me, Dammit!" before I had a chance to leave again.

" Your more trouble than your worth, you know that Kairi?" he was still out of breath.

" you sound like Axel, Stubbs." now I know why I don't like him, He's my brother, but tanner.

" Please stop calling me that." I think he might be hyperventilating.

" I'm gunna go get you something to drink before you pass out." I said standing up

" Tank you Demon Girl" he said waving at me, I just rolled my eyes before going to get him his drink.

I opened the fridge, mom must have gone shopping, i'm kinda hungry, too. Too bad I can't cook. "Hey St- Sora, can you cook?!" I yelled back at him, making sure not to call him stubbs.

" What? Why?" he said coming into the kitchen.

" Because i'm hungry and I don't feel like top ramen, or frozen pizza." I pouted.

" you pretty much just described my cooking skills, too."

Our eyes met and I spoke first, " So, Ramen it is then?"


	4. filler: grandma prison and cookies

Kairi the only one for me Ch. 4: Filler. This chapter is something I wrote because it's 2:39 A.M and I am BORED!!!! now, I know it's kinda seems needy to ask people to review, but the thing is, if you don't, then that means I am talking to myself. Now, I know that your first thought is ' the hell? This chic needs to get a life'. At least, I hope it's your first thought. I mean, seriously, is any one besides my, what, 2 reviewers and best friend, who by the way is only reading this because she has nothing better to do while waiting for me to update on my councill stories ( Thats right, i'm on to you, Allycatmae!)

okay, back to that first thought thing. Yeah, well, if that is your first thought, then you kinda hit the mark dead on. I don't really have a life right now. I am stuck up here in ames with the boy (my brother) and my dad. The only connection with the outside world right now is this laptop and cable t.v.

So, to get back to the point, please review, or I will get sad, and if I get sad, I stop updating, and if I stop updating, allycatmae will hunt me down and kill me with her over sized hammer.

Well, I just basically used a meaning less rant to tell you to review, and if you read it all, by the way, you are an even bigger idiot than me and my dinky little laptop. Okay,i didn't mean that. I am just tired. And mad. God, I really do need a life.

Anyway, concerning the story, well, this chapter is just about sora and kairi talking and has nothing to do with the plot. The only good that comes out of this chapter is that you see that kairi and sora don't really mind each other as much as you would originally think, so for my non-existent readers that thought this was going to be one of those stories where it goes like; I hate you, I don't mind you, I have a crush on you, I love you, OMG I CANT BELIEVE THEIR TOGETHER!!!!!! except maybe the last part. Poor Axel. Anyway, onto the filler. OOOOOOO! COWBOY BEBOP IS ON!!!!!!!!!!oh, wait, it's a serious episode. Crap.

_______________________________________________________________________________

" No sora!" I yelled at him for the fifteenth time today. " It says to mix dry together first, then add the wet!" he rolled his eyesand continued stirring. After we decided we didn't want to eat top ramen for lunch, some how we ended up deciding to make cookies. Don't ask me to explain, I'd rather goback to grandma prison than explain how we got to making cookies, * **shudder** * I aint going back there. Never again.

" Hey kairi, how did we decide on making cookies?"

"I aint going back there!!!" I jumped up, pointing at him.

He almost dropped the cookie batter, oh, yeah, I forgot. He wasn't used to me yet. "eh, sorry, I forgot you arent used to me yet."

" People are used to this?!" he yelled indicating my unusual behavior.

I threw back my head and laughed, " don't worry, you'll get used to it."

we fell back into a comfortable silence as he just shook his head at me. "hey," he said, breaking the silence as he held the wooden spoon out at me, "does this taste right?"

I looked at him, then back at the spoon before I took it and tasted it. " oh my god, sora, do you know what this means," I asked, gesturing to the batter. He shook his head, " it means that you can cook!" I threw my hands up in the air before getting down on my knees and bowing before him, " Behold!" I pointed at him again, " the golden child!"

He smiled, even chuckled a little, and went to put the batter on the cookie sheet. "see! You're already getting used to it!"

Sora really laughed this time, " I guess. Now, milk or lemonade?"

__________________________________________________

Well, there you have it. It wasn't even a whole page, even with the rant, but I kinda liked it, now I am going to bed seeing as its 3:43. good-night, non-existent readers!!


	5. It's destiny! the golden boy told me so

Kairi the only one for me ch. 5: It's Destiny! The golden child told me so.

Thank you to the, well, 1 new reviewer. Anyway, i'm all rested up now, and I have Home Movies to watch instead of serious cowboy bebop. Coach McGuirk gives me inspiration.

____________________________________________________________________-

I told the golden child to get me some milk ( I hate lemonade) and helped him plop the cookies onto the baking sheet. " So, has Roxas said anything about Namine?" I inquired

" Only every other word he says." he rolled his eyes.

I giggled as he slid the cookies into the oven "namine is the same way, hey, have you ever seen Gundam Seed?"

"the hell, how did we get on this topic?"

" I don't know" I shrugged. " do you watch any anime?" He shook his head, I sighed, " your not giving me much to work with, Sora."

he took the hot pads off and sat down next to me, sipping his milk, " so, what? We just wait for them to call us or something?"

" pretty much." … great, now it's quiet again. " so... how do you like the town so far?"

" it's okay, I guess. The people are nice for the most part, and it's pretty big. So, whats Nagareboshi Academy like?"

" well, I wouldn't know what the high school Is like, but when I went to the grade school it was an awesome school. The actual school is huge, they split it up so that the high school students and the middle school students are together and the grade school students are by themselves. Did they already give you a tour, or do you have to wait?" I took another sip of milk, mmmm, 2%.

" I have to wait. They gave me a virtual tour on the website, but to see the real thing I have to wait till school actually starts." the timer dinged and he went to get the cookies out of the oven.

He took a spatula and put them on a plate in front of me on the kitchen island. Oh my god, I hope i'm not drooling. Sora was putting more of the batter on the sheet, so I helped myself. "ah, hot, hot, hot. Good but hot!" the chocolate chip cookies melted in my mouth and Sora laughed as I devoured my cookie. " hey, I thought you said you can't cook." I said eating my second cookie.

" I cant." he said sliding the sheet back into the oven.

" then how do you know what to do?" God these are good.

" I've seen my mom do it a hundred times." he smiled

" so, is your mom a home maker or..."

" She works, but she does a lot of house work, too. I mean, my dad would cook too, but, there was this incident. Mom says if he attempts to or even thinks about going near the kitchen again she would kill him." he laughed again.

"oooo! I like her!" I bounced in my seat, eating my fourth cookie.

" youre gunna get fat if you eat too many of those." he laughed at me, again

" pft, as if. There isn't an inch of fat below my neck."

He rolled his eyes and took a cookie for himself. " oh my god, this is good. And here we thought I inherited my fathers cooking skill."

" hey, you got Roxas' phone number?" Sora nodded and handed his phone to me when I held my hand out for it.

I texted Roxas: yo, u make a move yet?

I cackeled, he thought I was Sora, "hey, what did you say to him?" I showed him the text. " hey! I wouldn't say that!"

" chill, spazoid. Here." I handed him my cell, " you talk to to Namine."

He smiled evilly, and began to text furiously while I got a text from Roxas.

Rox-ass: the hell Sora? Since when did you care about my love life?

Sora(me): since I heard it was destiny! The golden boy told me so.

Rox-ass: what? oh, never mind, how is it going with Kairi?(I'm so srry!)

Sora(me): great, actually, we fell in love and are eloping together.

Sora came back over to me. "so, what did you text?" I showed him the phone, " What? You really are delusional."

" whatever, i'm hot and you know it." I struck a pose.

"yeah, sure. Whatever you have to tell your self." he rolled his eyes and I smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Just keep texting, golden boy." he pouted , but went back to talking to Namine.

Yeah, keep texting, you are now officially my bitch now, Sora!

"Hey!" oops, did I say that out loud? " Yes, you did!"

...Crap


	6. Lust and Alchemy Aka: Axels a perv

Kairi the only one for me ch. 6: Lust and Alchemy. Aka: Axels a perv.

Okay, Sorry to khgamergirl and staticterminator for not updating in a while, I had to completely reboot my laptop and something went wrong with the sound card and I have no music. I just dont have any inspiration right now, and my brother and his constant wow playing with bug aka the mouth aka our cousin. Try listening to some one nicknamed the mouth on vent. Its annoying, especially when her dog comes over and she coos over it like it's a baby. Yes bug, we all know you love Zeus, now just play the frickin game. But, unfortunately, I love her. And she's my best friend.

Any way, that's the reason I haven't been updating. My toshiba satellite sucks. Stupid sound drivers. But, I have a desk top for now, so I can update for now. Enjoy who ever the hell cares.

_________________________________________________________________________________

" I said I was sorry, damn. God, its like trying to talk to a chick." I rolled my eyes. " besides, you called me delusional!" I pointed my finger at him.

He rolled his eyes, " Whatever. I told Namine we just slept together."

I blinked. Then I started laughing hysterically, " oh my god! What did she say!? Did she believe you?!" okay, maybe I was acting a little too happy. " hey sora, do you- oh screw it! I cant do this anymore! This is so stupid! I'm supposted to be a princess of heart! Not some Otaku!"

" Kai! The fourth wall!"

" What about the frickin fourth wall?! Who cares about the fourth wall! She is totally twisting our lives around! I've known you since I was, like, Five! You know I love you, I know I love you, And that wierdo Axel is NOT my brother!"

" No! Kai! What if she KILLS us?!"

" She wont kill us! She needs us!"

" Kairi."

"Aw crap, not you again, Soryan!"

" Shezka wishes that you get on with the story."

" and I wish that shezka would go to hell, so now we're even."

" Kairi, if you don't get on with this story, you know that shezka will make you're life a living hell. I am only looking out for you."

" I don't care if she kills me! I cant go on with this! This is so stupid!"

" come on kai, when this Is all over Shezka promises that she will let us go free."

" Whatever- wait, kei, why are you here?"

" Shezka likes making me do pointless things to piss me off."

" oh my god, she made kei her bitch?"

" shut up! And yes, she did. So, can we just get on with this scene so we can get closer to being set free?"

"Fine. I'll do it for kei. Give me the script. Okay, let's start again aaaaand, go!"

"So, sora, who seduced who?" I winked at him.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree, " god you are a pervert."

" Ha! You dont know pervert until you have heard Axel Screaming ' give me your Alchemy, lust!' at three in the morning." his eyes widened and he quirked an eyebrow. " yeah, him and Larxene aren't that good at role playing."

"ew."

_

"i feel so dirty."

"it'll all be over soon, Kai."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, about that fourth wall thing, yeah, I don't know. And that is not a sub plot. I just thought it would be funny. And soryan and kei are my characters from my actual book I am writing. Soryan is a thirteen year old, fifteen in this, girl with blond hair thats blue at the tips has tan skin and the left eye is smoky blue and the right is icy blue with other specks of color and a crimson thread surrounding her pupil. Kei is tan with coffee brown hair and emrald green eyes. Oh, and soryan is short. Not as short as ed, but she is as flat as him. Poor girl. And again, sorry to my few readers about the late update.


	7. Lighting Kick! aka:kairi is a bitch

Kairi the only one for me ch. 7:Lighting Kick! Chun-li is a bitch. Aka: kairi is a bitch.

Okay, I am sooooooooo sorry to khgamergirl and staticterminator for the late update, I have been busy, I started to write one day and remembered that I didn't have open office installed on my computer. Then I just kinda lost the inspiration to write. Sooooooo, here you go. The next chapter. And for the love of god don't end it, khgamergirl! You have so much to live for! Like the conclusion of the story...

____________________________________________________________________

Okay, now Sora and I seemed to be on the same page. We had our cookies, our milk, eachothers cell phones, and cartoons. We were both busy texting and eating when we heard the front door slam. My head snapped up and I started looking around "i smell fire."

Sora looked over at me and cocked his head to the side, "um, okay?"

I growled "Axel," his eyes widened in realization, and his mouth formed an 'o'.

"and, what does that mean, exactly?" man, he was an idiot. "your thinking out loud again" Crap. "yeah, crap."

"okay, I'll stop now" I said just as Axel walks into the room.

"hey shorty, whats- wait, why is Sora here? Why are there fresh baked cookies on the counter? You didn't cook them, did you?"

"no, jackass, I didn't cook them, Sora did, didn't you bitch."

" Stop calling me that!" he yelled at me turning bright red.

"never!" I yelled jumping back up before I fell flat on my face, " oh, son of a! DAMN YOU SHEZKA!!!!!!"

"who?" asked Axel, blissfully unaware as always.

Sora just shook his head "forget it."

I jumped back up and grabbed Sora's arm, "come now, Sora! We must elope!"

Axel's face changed from confused to furious, " what the hell, The fuck did you do to my little sister?!"

Sora looked like he was about to cry, " I swear to god she came on to me." he said before he burst out in hysterics. I couldn't hold it any longer either, so I began laughing like an idiot.

Axel looked between both of us, " Did I miss some thing"

I shook my head and managed to get out something like " of course not," between laughs, but that just confused him further.

" What the hell is going on here?!" he yelled throwing his hands up in confusion. That just made us laugh harder. Since when was Axel so amusing?

Just then, Roxas and Namine decided to bust through the front door, they stopped at the sight of us laughing our asses off, and Axel yelling at us to tell him what was going on. The sight of Roxas and Namine staring at us,well, you know that look? The 'oh my god I know you were idiots, but this is just ridiculous' look? Well, that was what they looked like. And it was hilarious. And we laughed harder. Oh my god, did we laugh harder.

By the time they got us to stop, Axel was sitting in an arm chair rubbing his temples, Roxas and Sora were were talking privately in another room about the incident, and Namine and I were in my room talking about the incident, yeah, that's what Axel and the golden pair ( Roxas and Namine, I know Sora is the golden child, but they are the golden pair.) refer to it as. That term, by the way, just made us, Sora and I, laugh hard again.

"okay, how the hell did this happen? I thought you two hated each other!" she threw her arms up in the air for emphasis. The hell is it with people and emphasis arms these days?

" who said we hate each other? I never did, you just assumed I hated him. And you know what happens when you assume things. Although, it only applies to you in this situation..." I trailed off and she smacked me on the shoulder. " Fine, sorry. Sheesh."

she smiled triumphantly, "so, what, you two are like best friends now?"

" I wouldn't say best friends, definitely friends though." I said logging onto my WOW account to check my mail. JoXjo$$$ and her boy friend, kinkynasty, keep sending me angry messages about not being there to go on a raid with them.

"kai, Are you even listening to me?" I turned to Namine.

"um, yes?" she rolled her eyes.

"whatever, hey, do you have a top that I can borrow? I spilled mustard on this one." I knodded at her and pointed to my closet.

She went over to the closet, "actually, I need to change too. It's getting hot." we both picked out what we were going to put on and got undressed. God I hate you shezka,

at that very moment, Sora and Roxas decided to walk into my room. They stopped and stared. Oh my god. I turned around and saw their expressions turn from surprise to terror. I growled and started towards them. "K-kairi?" Roxas stuttered.

" CHUN-LI KICK!" I yelled before I kicked them both. I may be a crazy bitch, but I am a crazy strong bitch. Maybe a little too strong, cause I think I just knocked them out. Whoops. My bad.


	8. Yuna I have to do anything

Kairi the only one for me ch. um... I have no idea, and I don't feel like checking.: For Yuna I have to do anything... Aka: my sister is a total Biznitch. Yeah, I said biznitch. Piss off.

Okay, I know a few people probably really hate me now for not updating in a long time, but I just started high school, and I have been pretty stressed lately. Sorry peoples who actually like my stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, 'Liar' is next on my agenda.

It has been about a week since the, ahem, misunderstanding, and after we got everything cleared up, we started talking again, and Sora and I became inseparable. We have spent most of our time together, I even got him a Wow account!

He is a total bad-ass, by the way. KinkyNasty and JoXJo$$ seem to like him a lot too. Guess, what his account name is. Oh yeah. 'Golden Boy'. His screen name is Stubbs. It pissed him off, but by the time he saw what his name was, I had already spent a lot of gold on him, so there was no backing out of it. Haha, deception.

Right now, we were in a raid group with JoXJo$$, KinkyNasty, and JoXJo$$'s little sister, Bugrox. "Get him, Nasty!" I yelled into the head set. Yeah, we were on vent. It makes it a lot eaiser to yell at people this way.

" I'm trying, stop yelling, Bitch!"

" You just yelled too, Nasty!"

"guys! We have a raid to finish!"

" This is why I never play with pmsing old bitches..."

There was a collective " Shut up, Bug!" heard as we all kept furiously fighting the elite Death knight.

This went on for another ten minutes until Sora stopped responding, " Stubbs? You still there? Stubbs?" He didn't answer.

Thankfully, we werent still doing the raid. We were now all getting drunk in booty bay. " Where did he go?" Kinky asked.

" I don't know." I answered. I really didn't, his undead was still there, but he wasn't answering.

Then we herd sora's voice, he was yelling at someone, though I couldn't make out what he was saying. Then, I herd a girls voice. Wait- a girl? Who the hell was over at sora's house?!

"Ooooo, Menthos, your boy friend is fighting with a giiirrrllllll!" Bug sang.

" First of all, he is NOT my boyfriend, second, Never mind, I got to go, do, a... thing. Yeah, that's it, that one thing." I logged out before they could say anything else. Who was that girl he was yelling at? I tried his cell... nope, nothing.

Well... it's only like 4, and his house isn't that far away... I'll just pop in for a visit. And to possibly chew him out for not answering me. Ungrateful little, ugh! Never mind... On to sora's house!

I threw on a thin jacket and yelled a quick goodbye to my mom. Axel was on a date, you know, a date date. Like, he put on a tux and everything. I know, weird, right?

It took ten minutes to get to sora's house ( minus the six minutes where I went to kum-and -go to get mesa some nice iced tea. Ummmm, iced tea.) I took a sip of my tea before I reaching out and ringing the door bell. I heard the same girl's voice yell, " I'll get it!" that I heard sora yelling at on vent. At least, I think I was the same voice...

the door flying open snapped me out of my thoughts. There in the door way was a girl, probably a little older than axel, with short brown hair and bi-colored eyes. Her face lit up when she saw me, "oh my god! Aren't you just the cutest little thing ever!" she grabbed my cheeks and pulled.

" Let go of my face, ass hole," I said, trying to look intimidating while she was pulling on my goddamn face.

The girl just giggled, " well, arent you just the cutest little bitch!"

" Yuna! Let go of Kairi's face!" I herd sora yell. "Yuna! I said let go of Kairi's face! Now Yuna! Drop the Kairi!" he was trying to pull the girl, Yuna apparently, off of me.

"What! This is kairi! The girl you have been telling us about this past week?!" she let go of my face as she yelled this. He's been talking about me for a week? Really? Oh, crap, now my face is burning up...

" Yuna!" sora yelled as he clamped his hand over her mouth.

She pried his hand off of her mouth, " it's not something to be ashamed about, sora. This one is a catch." she giggled.

I quirked an eyebrow, " this one?" I repeated what Yuna had said.

Sora's eyes widened, " H-hey, kai. I swear she has no idea what she is talking about, I have never had a girlfriend before!" I rose both my eyebrows this time, " n-not that you are my girlfriend, I don't even like you!"

"Sora!" yuna yelled. I probably should be mad, but this was just too funny. Poor sora.

" No! That came out wrong!" he frantically waved his arms around in the air.

I just couldn't hold back anymore, I burst out laughing like a madman, and patted him on the head, " it's ok, sora! I know what you mean!" I said in between giggles as I tried to suppress more laughter.

Sora lit up as Yuna started giggling as well. "It's not funny!"

After it was explained that Yuna was one of his sisters ( he had a younger one named Aioko, but she is in summer school at the moment.) and I finished yelling at him for skipping out on the group, and chewing him out because he didn't tell me about his sister, sora and I were sitting in his room, sipping my now half gone iced tea and eating some more cookies that sora made. " Praise the Golden child!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air and waving them because I just don't care. Oh yea, I went there.

Sora blushed, " they arent that good..."

" of course they are!" I yelled as I slapped him on the back. " anyway, why did you log off when we were online together?" I changed the topic. Yeah, I know you couldn't tell I changed the topic, thats why I told you I did. Because you are an idiot. Damn crooked.

" Yuna told me to get off, and For Yuna I have to do anything. Because my sister is a total biznitch. Yeah, I just said biznitch. Piss off, you red headed demon."

The whole time I was just laughing away at him. " you are so whipped!" I yelled. Again, I had to tell you I yelled because you clearly couldn't see the exclamation point on the end of the sentence. You're just that stupid.

" you have no idea..."

______________________________________________

She Lives! The bitch lives!!!!!!!! I am, of course, talking about myself. Yes I am still alive, just telling anyone who cares. I am home sick from school today so I decided I would just finish this chapter up for anyone who is still reading. Liar is next, then I have an idea for a one shot called 'middle man'. It is another sokai, but it is told from Riku's point of view. I got the idea from this little war I have going on with someone in school. I have no idea who it is, but I wrote ' shezka made this seat her bitch' on my history class desk, and the bitch, or bastard, I am not sure, wrote 'no u didn't.' and now I am fighting with them. God, I hate them.


	9. Whatever, Hiatus over

Kairi the only one for me ch. Whatever.

I gasped as I was splashed with water. Again. "Dammit Axel!" said brother ran away laughing like an idiot as I chased him with a shirt full of water balloons.

I could hear the laughter of my friends and family as I danced across Roxas' side lawn. The smell of grass clippings and the sound of sizzling meat and veggies filled my senses. I was usually against anything that required me to leave my vamp-cave, but even I had to admit this was a damn good barbeque.

I smirked as Axel slipped on the slick grass. " Got you now you sneaky little bastard!" I yelled as I jumped on his back, popping the water balloons in my shirt as I did so.

"Ah! Freak attack!" he yelled as I tried to choke him with my small hands.

" Kairi, stop trying to kill your brother!" my mother yelled from the back yard.

" Never!" Axel tried again, unsuccessfully, to pull me off of his back.

" Cookies are done!"

I jumped off of Axel quickly and ran to the source of the voice. "Sora! Cookies!"

Sora smiled widely and held the platter out to me. I grabbed one of the delicious morsels and took a bite. He really was a good cook.

" I think Kairi is having an orgasm." I heard Roxas whisper to Namine. I moaned for their benefit.

"That may have been a little much," was what Sora whispered to me as Namine began giggling and Roxas began fake-choking.

" Maybe." I answered as I reached for a second cookie, but, to my dismay, everyone seemed to have already taken them all. "Dammit."

Axel chuckled and ruffled my hair, " Food's done anyway." I swatted his hand away and ran over to the grill which was being manned by sora's parents, Ken'ichi and Mary (they insisted we call them uncle Ken and Aunt Mary).

Uncle Ken had dark brown hair like Sora, and black, peppery eyes. Aunt Mary had bright blue eyes like Sora, and long blond hair. Sora had the facial features of his mother, I always knew he would make a cute girl.

Sora, Axel and I stood in line behind our other friends and waited for a turn at the small buffet table. I bounced on the balls of my feet, anxious to get me some food. Axel glanced at me and just rolled his eyes dramatically. "jeez Kairi, didn't you just eat half a pizza like half an hour ago?" He snickered.

A pale hand landed on Axel's shoulder, " Yeah, well, chasing your ass around the yard, no matter how slow, probably made her hungry." The rough, mocking sound of our fathers voice made Axel grimace in disgust.

" Thanks dad. I'll remember that slow comment when it comes time to pick out your retirement home." he hissed at our father.

My dad's short silver bangs blew softly in the breeze as his pale green eyes mirrored Axels. "and I will be sure to remember that retirement comment when it's time to pay for your college tuition."

Axel just blinked at him, " College?"

My dad snorted, " Yeah, college. If I had to go for eight years, you have to go for at least six, you little shit."

Axel smiled, " it's good to see you too dad."

Dad smiled too and they hugged briefly. He then turned to me, " hey sweety. How's your stay been so far?" he hugged me too.

I smiled too, " Hey dad, good."

Dad then released me and turned to Sora, " And you must be Sora. Good to see you again, kid."

Sora looked extreamly confused, and dad seemed to notice cause he introduced himself, "Frank. Stein frank. I used to babysit you and Roxas till you and your family moved when you were about seven months old." he added under his breath, ' god, I suck at rock paper scissors.'

Sora's mouth formed an O and he nodded his head. My dad's eye twitched, " you had this cute little habit of hitting me on the head with your toys."

I snorted as Sora began fidgeting with the hem of his jacket. Then Sora got that confused look again. " wait, if your last name is frank, and your ex wifes maiden name is Sasaki, why are their last names Sekimoto?"

I heard mom yell, "Yes Stein, tell them!"

Dad rolled his eyes, then shrugged at Sora, " My name used to be Stein Sekimoto, but when I got into the medical field, I thought it would be funny to change my name to Stein Frank. Hey, it got a few laughs and screams of terror from my patients."

Sora looked at me for confirmation and I nodded. He then looked at me as if to say 'is your whole family psycho?' I could only nod again.

(POV switch, normal. I know, weird, right?)

An hour later we find Stein and his ex wife, Shiori, sitting at a picnic table along with the parents of Sora and Roxas.

Shirori was the first to speak, "Okay Stein, spill, what's the real reason you are here?"

Stein sighed, " I'm here to look at potential houses. I'm thinking about moving back... that isn't going to piss you off, is it?"

They all looked surprised, and Shiori spoke again, " No, of course not, but why? Don't you like Kurenai?"

Stein sighed, " Eh, it's not like it's a horrible place, but I miss everyone. And Kairi is depressed. And is starting to get depressing. She just mopes around the house, i'm not even sure if she has any friends besides this weird green haired chick that comes over from time to time." He took a long drag on his cigaret as he finished.

Everyone looked at Shiori as if they expected her to be mad but she began beaming at him, "really? Thats great!"

He nodded, " glad you think so, cause I need a realtor."

Shiori clapped her hands excitedly, " Ooo, I know tons of houses around here that would be perfect! Lets go right now."

Stein nodded and got up, but before he left with Shiori, he turned to everyone else, " Don't tell Kairi yet. I want it to be a surprise." They all nodded and Stein and Shiori left quickly, telling everyone else that wasn't included in the conversation they had to go and pick up something.

Roxas' mother, Rikku, was the first to speak, " wow, I can't believe he's moving back."

Her husband, Auron, nodded. " Hope he finds a good place. I'm sick of having to be the one who always hosts the parties." Rikku patted his arm.

" Don't you think its odd Shiori was so quick to help him?" Mary asked.

Rikku answered, " not really. They broke up cause they didn't love each other anymore, not cause they hated each other. Stein only moved away cause there weren't any cheap places for rent here, and neither of them had too much money to spare after the divorce. He's a lot better off now, though, since he got that book deal."

Ken nodded, " I see. It doesn't really surprise me that they are still so close, they were inseparable before they even began dating."

Mary nodded, " Man, i'm so jealous of all of you. I wish I had grown up here. I only met you all in college. You people have known each other since pre-k!" Mary thought for a minute, "maybe we should move back here."

Ken sighed. " what about our jobs, honey?"

Mary smiled, " that's the beauty of it! You work out of the house! I plan weddings! We can easily transfer!"

Ken sighed again, " No, honey."

Mary flared her nostrils, " This isn't over, I will have the last laugh!" she pumped her fist in the air before running off to get another one of her son's fifth batch of cookies.

Auron sweat dropped, " are we completely sure Kairi and her aren't related?"

Ken shook his head, " I used to be."

XXXXX

Hiatus over! I really wanted to make this chapter at least 5000 words, but I had to restart my computer and I lost the first draft, so you get a little over 1,300 words. Next one will be a longer, and hopefully up within the next week.


	10. How to pleasure your scalpel

Kairi the only one for me

My eyes started burning, " Ugh! Axel! You douchbag!"

My fire crotch of an older brother (dont ask why I know that) laughed, " come on, kai! My cooking isn't that bad!"

I glared at him, " I miss sora. _He _never burns his cookies!"

"Well, if you love him so much, why dont you marry him!" Axel pointed an accusing finger at me.

I blushed a bit, but tried to keep my cool, " I thought we went over this, Axel. Sora and I are already married. We eloped."

Axel rolled his eyes as dad popped out of nowhere. " Well now, this just wont do. I'm going to have to have a little talk with him." Dad ran a long, bony finger up the side of the scalpel he was currently holding.

I blushed harder, axel's cookies forgotten. " I miss Nagareboshi." I decided trying to change the subject was my best course of action.

Axel rolled his eyes yet again, "No shit, Sherlock. Thats why i'm here, remember?"

I turned to dad, " couldn't we have gotten someone else to help us pack?"

Dad sighed, " fine, Kairi. Next time we move, your boy-toy can help us."

My face was beet red, obviously they did not want to change the subject. " God Dammit, stop calling him that!"

My father couldnt hold it in anymore, he laughed harder than I have ever seen him, and after a while, so did axel.

I sighed; obviously my plight was going to remain unheard. I quietly snuck away as Axel and dad continued to laugh and joke about my love life (or lack there of).

I stole away to my room and looked around. Packing hadn't taken me that long, I had never really gotten used to the whole ' we arent ever going back, so make the best of it' idea. And apparantly, I was right. I smiled to myself, this was it, I was finally going back. I could go back to school with every one, and would finally have friends to spend time with, instead of just one bipolar acquaintance.

Then, I got to thinking about sora. Mmmmmm, sora. I really, really like him, and I am pretty sure he likes me. Now, to figure out a way to get that spine-less, ball-less idiot to admit it. I sighed, like that would ever happen. He would never do it in front of anyone, and we havent been alone in a long time.

See, there was this little incident, involving a kiwi, and now apparently no one was too thrilled about us being alone together. Especially the kiwi people.

I sighed again and pulled out my cell. Well, just cause we cant be alone in person, doesn't mean we cant be alone on the phone.

I dialed the number and only had to wait for two rings till he answered, " hey Kairi! Whats up?"

Smiling to myself, I answered, " Hey, sora. Not much, just trying to get the rest of my crap packed in time for the moving truck coming in an hour."

I could almost feel him smiling through the phone, " I thought you already had everything packed?"'

"so did I. Then Axel showed up." He laughed loudly. " A- anyway, I was wondering if, you know, after we get moved in, if you would like to come over and watch a movie with me."

He laughed nervously, " well, yeah, but, um, will anyone be there with us? Y-you know, so I know how many cookies to make."

Blushing, as I am sure he was, I answered with a small smile, "well, I did ask Roxas and Namine," I was lying through my teeth, and I am sure he knew it, " but they said they had something to do." actually, I had threatened them to stay away, and bribed them to keep everyone else away.

He laughed nervously, " Sounds great."

I smiled deviously, " I'll figure out when and tell you later. See you when we get back to town!"

"Bye."

I turned the phone off before saying 'bye' and sighed happily. Hey, I said _he _probably wouldn't do anything, never said I wouldn't.

Now, should we watch a scary movie or a romantic one?

What to do, what to do. Damn, for someone who's never even held hands with a guy, let alone had a date with one, i'm pretty fucking confident, huh?

So, there it is, another chapter!

Dedicated to my friend ziddy! You know who you are

and Brian you know who you are. Not exactly my friend, but he has been nice enough to stalk my account, read all of my stories and leave really nice reviews on them! Sorry for not replying sooner, but I have been kinda off the grid for a while ( that applies to you too, ziddy.)

if anyone wants to suggest a movie for them to watch, you can. I'm not gunna use it for the date cause I already have one in mind, but I am always up for suggestions!


	11. Namine gave you a black eye!

Kairi the only one for me

My eyes were burning, this shit stings! "God dammit, Namine! What the hell?" I fought the urge to wipe my eyes.

" Hold still, Kairi! You need to look nice!" I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck that! I already asked him out, I don't want it to look like I'm trying too hard!" Namine smiled deviously, "Shut it, Nami. At least I asked him out." I looked at her pointedly.

She blushes and looks away, sighing, " Yeah, not exactly my fault."

I huffed, " Oh, stop being such a girl! Just ask him out!"

She huffed right back, " First of all, I'm not a girl, I'm a _Lady._ Second of all, I can't just ask him out."

"Why not?" Bull shit you can't!

"Because Kai! If I have to ask him out, then that means he's a pussy. I cant date a pussy."

My eyes narrowed and I rose one of my eyebrows. She giggled nervously, "Not that anything is wrong with dating a pussy."

"Um~hm." I half sang. "Sure Nams. You know, my guy may be a pussy, but at least I have a date tonight."

She stuck her tongue out at me. I did the same and said, "Besides, doesn't he look like even more of a pussy if he is too scared to ask you out?"

Her eyes snapped open and she blinked fast a couple of times, "Oh, right..." Namine pulled out her phone and began furiously texting someone... does she even know I'm still here?

My eyes narrowed and I just decided to leave before I got too distracted. I should have known better than to ask Namine help me get ready for my date. Damn her... I look the same as I did when I went over!

I pulled out my silver mirror ( don't ask) to check the damage on my face.

… well, fuck. That bitch only did one side of my face! As in, she only put eye liner and eye shadow on one of my eyes. Fu~uck!

Almost tripping, I peeled out of her front yard at an almost inhuman pace, (and by that I mean about 10mph... what? I had a big lunch...), Sora was gonna be at my house in like ten minutes! DAMMIT!

Running... running... more running... damn it's cold out... running... runni- Oof!

Ass plant. Who the fuck?- "S-sora!"

He was blushing, as I am sure I was too, and just kind of staring at me, dumb struck. I broke eye contact and I think he remembered where we were 'cause he quickly got up and offered his hand to me. I took it and smiled shyly to him, and he smiled back till he saw my face.

Dammit, leave it to me to pick the secretly shallow one. Now he looks angry... dude, its just some makeup you don't have to get so- " Who did this to you?"

It sounded like he was pissed, and I figured it was best that I answer him, " Namine." I think I almost wet myself. He may be short, but he is scary when he is mad...

His eyes widened in surprise, " Namine gave you a black eye?"

… oh, "um, no. she did my makeup."

His expression went from confused to relief to amusement, and about two seconds afterwords, he practically doubled over in laughter. " I think you need a new stylist, Kairi!"

I smiled, " Your probably right. Anyone who would choose texting their almost-boyfriend over finishing my makeup is probably not right for the job."

He finished laughing and smiled, " Almost-boyfriend, huh? Did I ever tell you how much Roxas enjoys that phrase?"

We laughed some more, and as soon as we finished, the awkward-ness began. " So~o, Kairi, what movie are we going to watch?"

I looked at my feet nervously as we walked... did I forget to mention we were walking now? … well we are.

"Carnival of souls." He quirked and eyebrow.

"Carnival of souls? What is it about?""

I smiled a bit, " it's kinda old. This girl and her friends get into this accident while racing a bunch of guys and she is the only survivor, and a few years later, she moves to a new town to become the organ player for a church there, and she starts seeing this creepy guy every where, but he isn't actually there... its probably better if you just watch for yourself."

He smiled one of his famous smiles and said, " Can't wait. So, how old is it?"

"Black and white old. There was a remake, but it wasn't anything like the original."  
He chuckled, " and here I was prepared to geek out with you over and anime movie." Bastard is teasing me.

I did the only logical thing you can do when someone is teasing you. I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled again and opened the gate leading up to my house. Damn, I didn't even realize we were here...

I blushed and smiled at him as he led me into the house, and I led him into my little rec room. See, when we moved in, I opted to take the basement all to myself. There are two rooms down here, one for my actual bedroom, and one for a totally awesome entertainment room.

There was a big comfy couch with a lot of pillows and all that good stuff, and a microwave on a cart over in the corner, and right beside that was a mini fridge. I had all kinds of gaming systems and dvd's, and the tv was a big flatscreen (not one of those newer ones that are ultra thin, one of the old ones.).

And before you go all 'oh, he parents just give her everything she wants, don't they?' I fell I should inform you all I had a job that paid for all this. I don't have one anymore, because of the move, but I am looking for a new one. Hey, I have to have something to keep up with my subscription to NetFlix.

I went to set up my 360 so I could get the movie going, and looked back to see Sora standing awkwardly in the corner, " you can sit down you know."

He smiled sheepishly.. we have been doing a lot of that tonight, haven't we, and took a seat on the couch. "You have a pretty cool setup down here. The burger place pay for all of this?"  
I giggled (ha! I giggled. I didn't smile... well, maybe a little bit.), " Yeah. Now I have to find a new one. There aren't many places hiring around here."

He nodded, " yeah, I know what you mean. Finding work around here is a bitch."  
I nodded too and went to sit on the floor in front of him and off to the side... what? There are pillows on the floor. And I prefer it to the couch. The xbox is loading, and we have some time to talk. "so, how is Yuna?" yep. Leave it to me to bring up his sister on our first unofficial date.

" Okay. Actually, Aioko said something about her siding with mom on some kind of strange fight her and dad were having. Something about their jobs... I don't know, It sounded weird. I just kind of spaced out after that."

I Smiled (yes, again. What? I am a happy person.), albeit awkwardly. Oh, It just got done loading, thank god.

I jumped up to get us something to eat and drink. I popped some popcorn and grabbed some soda's out of the fridge. I poured some Peanut M&M's into the popcorn, handed Sora his stuff and took my previous spot on the floor. It only took a second to get the movie up on the screen, and as the opening credits began rolling, I couldn't help but think this was going to an awkward night.

**Hey guys! I am back! Actually, I never left, I have just been lazy (kinda). So... you know... read and review and stuff... (also, special thanks to my friend Ziddy2343 who has been helping me through this loooooong period of writers block!) **


	12. I kissed a boy and I liked it

Yuri the only one for me

Dammit~ why does my stomach feel so heavy and...warm? My eyes fluttered open and quickly began searching the... room? No, I was in my basement, wasn't I? I think I still am. Anyway, It was all in vain, everything was pitch black. I felt around on my right side (the only arm I could move at the moment) for my cell. I successfully found it, flipped it open and looked at the time.

"12:46? A.M.? Christ, what is that smell?"

I tilted my head to the side, toward the smell and almost fainted. There was Sora, lying right next to me, with his arm circling my chest. His face was nuzzled into the side of mine, and we were pressed together very, _very_ tightly.

Why the he- oh, right.

**Five Hours Earlier: Kairi's basement- Kairi and Sora are pretending to be engrossed in the movie, while Kairi was seriously rethinking her decision of sitting on the floor. Where Sora could see her. And she couldn't see him.**

I watched as Mary stroked the keys of the organ sensually, and caressing the foot pedals with bare feet. I heard Sora swallow thickly behind me. Oh, god, what the hell was I thinking? Taking the initiative sucked, I dont like it, dont now how to deal with it, and wanted it to end. **Now. **Screw my first date, screw my first kiss, and screw having a boyfriend.

Maybe I can fake having to go to the bathroom, pull the fire alarm, and then- " Kairi?" Sora's voice cracked, and I hesitated to look back at him.

Well, I did... eventually. "Yeah?"

He was red, and looked like he wanted to puke. "You can sit with me, you know. Unless, you know, you don-"

He stopped talking as soon as I carefully slid up next to him. At least that is what I was trying to do, what I hadn't counted on was that he had moved so he was right behind me, and instead of sliding next to him discreetly, I may or may not have slid into his lap.

Well, damn. I could feel my face heating up again, and I froze in terror. I heard his breath hitch, and it took him a second to move, but when he did, he ended up wrapping his arms around me. Sora pulled me further into his lap and lay his chin on the top of my head.  
Okay, maybe this was awkward, but it was also really, really nice. I laid my hands on his arms and began the loooong process of relaxing.

****

The movie finished without anymore incidents, and the extreme awkwardness returned. We just stayed seated for a long time.

Oh, screw it. I turned around in his lap and looked up into his, at the moment, intense blue eyes.

For once, he seemed to get the message. He lent over and kissed me on the lips.

It lasted for what seemed like hours, and just as soon as I had tensed up, I melted into his embrace. He held me tighter, and, out of surprise, I broke the kiss.

He looked at me in confusion, "Kairi?"

" Sora?"

"Yes?"

"... Are you wearing cherry lip gloss?"

"... Its chapstick..."

I buried my head in his chest and laughed. Loud.


End file.
